Skylanders: Multiverse
Skylanders: Multiverse is an upcoming Skylanders game made by Kriztian Milanes. Monthly Poll Which unfinished skylander page do you want to see the most? Hurricrane Sand Shifter Thermodile Hammerabi Bramble Ramble Story It all starts out with Kaos planning to find a way to capture skylands, after constant planning and failing Kaos came up with an idea to take over the entire universe first, then skylands. So Kaos begins to create an army of trolls to use vehicles and robotic mechs. Kao then decides to lay down and map on his soft couch. Then the skylanders have heard, then begin to save the entire universe from Kaos's mildly evil wrath!! Whats new Skylanders Multiverse has a total of 16 new core Skylanders. It also comes with 8 Creator Skylanders, which can control multiple objects, create areas, unlock zones, and secret levels and are capable of powerful attacks. Variants now have increased stats or special attributes instead of just being exactly the same as the original Skylander. There are 20 worlds with 5 chapters each. And 5 adventure packs with 5 chapters each. It also has a total of 32 returning Skylanders. Skylanders Creator skylanders: *Landslide (Earth) *Multi Porpoise (Water) *Iron Lung (Tech) *Hurricrane (Air) *Wildfire (Fire) *Bramble Ramble (Life) New Core Skylanders: *Dust Devil (Earth) *Sand Shifter (Earth) *Smackwash (Water) *Sea Strike (Water) *Narbrawl (Water) *Gigabyte (Tech) *Drilladillo (Tech) *Buzzsaw (Tech) *Rolling Bones (Undead) *Encrypt (Undead) *Cat O' Nine Tails (Undead) *Watchdog (Magic) *Hammerabi (Magic) *Spindle (Air) *Mongoose (Air) *Thermodile (Fire) *Fuzzsaw (Life) *Almondjoy (Life) *Scate Chompy (Life) *Squash (Life) New Lightcores: *Lightcore Gigabyte (Tech) *Lightcore Wildfire (Fire) *Lightcore Smackwash (Water) *Lightcore Watchdog (Magic) *Lightcore Dust Devil (Earth) *Lightcore Fuzzsaw (Life) *Lightcore Encrypt (Undead) *Lightcore Spindle (Air) Series 4 *Hero's Tail Spyro *Filthy Rich Trigger Happy *Captain Gill Grunt *Bubble Burp Eruptor *Samurai Stealth Elf *Swordsman Chop Chop *Rainbow Raiser Whirlwind *Ring Out Terrafin Series 3 *Gulper Wrecking Ball *Master Blaster Drobot *Glacier Slam Bam *Dreadlocks Zook *Wicked Hex *Speed Demon Flameslinger *Maternal Sonic Boom *Smash 'N Crash Bash Series 2 *Spell Caster Voodood *Hercules Dune Bug *Bag O Boom Boomer *Spring Loaded Wind Up *Mace Master Wham Shell *All Natural Riptide *Séance Zoo Lou *Fun Guy Shroomboom *Joust Friends Fright Rider *Shackled Ghost Roaster *Hot Winged Sunburn *Gutbuster Fryno *Hurricane Warnado *Needle Point Pop Thorn *Dagger Scorp *Commander Boomerang Dino Rang Variants *Dark Smackwash *Heated Smackwash *Harvest Squash *Legendary Buzzsaw *Blue Nova Wildfire *Dark Dust Devil *Fools Dust Devil *Legendary Multi Porpoise *Rocker Mongoose *Dark Fuzzsaw *Scuba Sea Strike *Legendary Fuzzsaw *Legendary Rolling Bones TBA Packs Adventure packs: *Sea Strike (Water), Arkeyan Cove ruins (Place), Hydro cannon (Item), Mighty Chest (Item) *Buzzsaw (Tech), Clock Towers (Place), Mini Fridge (Item), Secret Key (Item) *Sand Shifter (Earth), Great Pyramid Caverns (Place), Stone Cannon (Item), Spinner Beam (Item) Starter pack *1 poster, Smackwash,Landslide, and Drilladillo, 3 character cards, game, new portal of power, 1 bonus zone. Chapters World 1: Skyfields Chapter 1: Skyfields Chapter 2: Skytown Chapter 3: Toxic Sewers Chapter 4: Downtown Trouble Chapter 5: Boulder Battle World 2: Ice peaks Chapter 1: Snowball Valley Chapter 2: Icicle Grotto Chapter 3: Frost Caverns Chapter 4: Frozen Fury Chapter 5: Icy Wrath World 3 TBA Notes *Some parts still need to be completed. It's currently unknown that there would be any female skylanders. Category:Adventure packs Category:Items Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Multiverse Category:Skylander Multiverse Category:Games